1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which controls processing related to an electronic sticky note attached to a page in an electronic document, a document processing apparatus having the control function, a printing apparatus having the control function, and media storing programs to realize these apparatuses with a computer.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a document processing apparatus which performs browsing, editing and the like of an electronic document generated using a computer, is provided with a function of attaching an electronic sticky note to a page in the electronic document. For example, an electronic sticky note describing a comment on a document to be used in a document review or the like may be attached to a corresponding portion in a page of the document.